Quarry Bank Mill and Chill
by Mesembria
Summary: In the year of 1845, the cotton industry was at its peak-sparking industrial revolution, as well as social and political reform. When you begin your inspection of Quarry Bank Mill, you are sure that Styal and its inhabitant-Mr Greg-will be like any other. However, when Chartist uprising causes a turn of events for Samuel Greg and the Chartist leader Fredrich Engels love will ensue.


**Chapter 1**

You step off the carriage, your hands trembling as you see the marvelous sight before you; Quarry Bank Mill. The capital of the revolution, here cotton was mass produced to fabric booming Britain to the industrial capital of the world. You have been curious as to what such a building looked like for years ever since news had got out of its magnificence. Standing here now taking it all in, it was definitely exceeding expectations.

You could hear the rumbling of the machines, the low rumbles making you even more scared as you walked closer and closer to the entrance. There was a figure standing by the grand entrance his posture and clothing style indicating his wealth and status. It was of course Mr Greg. You drew the black veil over your face as you drew closer, you had heard of the dust that roamed the air in factories and you definitely did not want your lungs polluted like those commoners who worked at such a place.

You were now only steps away from Mr Greg and you were taken away by his beauty. His soft brown hair cascading in soft waves over his head, pale, white skin glistening in the early morning sun and his body so muscular and rare for such a man in this era yet your heart fluttered as you took it all in. Luckily your face was shielded and Mr Greg wouldn't be able to see the blood rising to your cheeks making you blush redder than a beetroot.

"Y/N Y/L/N, it's such a pleasure to meet you." He said his voice low as he extended his had out for you. You took it and he placed a soft kiss against your pearl white gloves. But it was of course only for a greeting and nothing else. "You look wonderful today." He added and you only allowed your head to bow. Or else if you were to talk you felt your voice would expose your sudden liking towards Me Greg.

You certainly had dressed your best today such an honor would not be upturned by wearing a plain dress. You were wearing a red dress, underneath your corset was bound tight to accentuate your waist, the dress was lined with pearls imported from the far east and your hat was made by only best designers in the British Empire. You were certainly glad Mr Greg was able to pick up on your outfit of choice today.

"Well I shall show you around the Mill then" Mr Greg lead you through the building his low voice carefully explaining the functions of each room. You were definitely impressed. The rooms were light and airy, the workers seemed joyous to be able to work at such a wonderful establishment. Yet the presence of Mr Greg did keep you from asking indiscreet questions from the workers. But nevertheless he provided you with delicious lunch, the goose he presented caught only this morning by the residentteacher Mrs Jones.

But the one thing that shocked you the most was Mr Greg's undying kindness. His love towards the children he hired as he provided them with a school to learn in and a garden to enjoy sunny afternoons in playing. It was unexpected but it was certainly a good surprise.

You had a marvelous day, being able to spend time with Mr Greg was certainly one of the perks. "I had a wonderful day Mr Greg. Thank you for inviting me to see your Mill." He only nodded. It was strange he had spent all day talking delightfully with you and now he seemed reluctant to talk. But you shook your head maybe he was tired you told yourself. "Farewell, Mr Greg." You waved a gloved hand behind you as you stepped back into the cold chilly night. You felt a hand grab your wrist with force.

Gasping you turned around to see Mr Greg, his brown eyes gazing at you intently. His other arm was soon wrapped around your waist you let another small gasp which only came out as a puff of air. You were to scared and shocks to make any sound. "Mr Greg, maybe this is inappropriate for such a meeting and in such a place of publicity." You said trying to ease your way out of this situation if anyone were to catch you now, you knew your carer as a writer was in jeopardy. But also you may never beable to see Mr Greg and his mill ever again and sounded a lot worse than the latter.

"Please let me see your face at least y/n." You stifled a gasp again as he addressed you so informally.

"But I can't... I don't want to breath in the dust." It sounded like a weak excuse at this point and you knew soon enough Me Greg would be able to see your face. That was so plain and unattractive men if such high class you knew would certainly turn away at the sight.

He laughed, "Don't worryI have to breath it in too. A few breaths won't kill you."

Yet you were persistent, "I don't want to breath in air that might wallow in my lungs slowly killing me from the inside"

"please?" He whispered. You knew at this point it was over he had won. He smiled his soft fingers slowly peeling off your veil. You shut your eyes tight afraid of his expression as he saw your true beauty.

You felt his gentle hands on your face slowly brushing stray strands of hair away. He hadn't turned away yet, he only seemed more intrigued by you. Slowly, you opened your eyes to see Mr Greg gazing upon you a small smile gracing his lips. "You don't find me revolting Mr Greg?" You ask tentatively. His eyes seemed to flicker for only a second and then continued studying your face.

"Of course not. Your beautiful even finer than the cotton that I produce, you glisten brighter than the saltsproduced at by Titus Salts, but of course that is no surprise." You giggled. It was widely known that Titus Salt and Mr Greg were rivals in this industry.

"I'm surprised you aren't disgusted by me, Mr Greg."

He looked at you curiously, "Why should I? You are beautiful and I wouldn't doubt it for a second." Suddenly the ringing of the bell broke your reverie.

"I must go Mr Greg.It is getting late!" You rushed out but Mr Greg caught you again.

"I can't have you travelling at such a time at night. There are many thieves operating at such times at night. Please stay the night." Such an invitation was unexpected yet however much you wanted to turn Mr Greg down you knew he was right. You nodded, letting him guide you through to the living quarters of the Mill.

You were led to the living quarters of the Mill. It was set off to some distance but Mr Greg thankfully offered his jacket. Carefully wrapping it around you to shield you away from the cold. The house was even more beautiful than the Mill, the rooms were brightly lit with pressed rose candles, the fire was lit emitting a soft glow over the room. A bedroom was set to the left of the room, dried rosemary hanging from the doorway to freshen up the house.

"Where am I to sleep tonight,Mr Greg?" You asked. He scratched his head sheepishly. "There's only one bed, I'm sorry. I would gladly take up the chair in the living room."

"No! That would be wrong of me! You are the owner of course the guest should not condemn you to a chair!"

"Don't worry. There is no other way."

You shook your head, "I am your guest, I'll take the chair."

"Please take the bed it is not like we can both rest together."

"Fine, I'll take the bed." You sighed hoping your not causing too much inconvenience for Mr Greg. Shutting the door to the bedroom you placed your head in your hands. If your grandmama were to hear about this she would surely die of shock. But you knew it wasn't funny to joke about death when she had already caught leprosy. She had wanted you to become a nun and was distraught when she found out you were pursuing a carer in journalism. Now that you reevaluated your situation you realised how silly it was. You were spending the night in Mr Greg's bedroom, the renowned Mr Greg who owns and manages Quarry Bank Mill, the pride of England. You were just unlacing your corset, your mind occupied by your busing thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Jumping with shock you soon realized it must only be Mr Greg the very one person you'd die then have him see you in your corsetor your flimsy under dress. You were about to tell him to wait a moment your hands centimeters away from the shawl he had given you.

When the door creaked one, "Mrs y/L/n?"

As soon as he saw you his face turned bright red, his ears turning a dark shade of pink. "Excuse me." He quickly shut the door behind him but you didn't here any steps, so he was still waiting for you. Deciding it would be easier to just go and talk to him now instead of making him wait for you to pry open your corset. You grab the blanket wrapping it around you like a shawl, making sure nothing from waist up could be seen. Tiptoeing to the door, you opened it slowly to reveal a slightlyflustered Mr Greg. You giggled the experience seemed to traumatize him more than it did for you. As soon as he saw you he turned bright red again, his eyes trying to avoid your gaze.

"It's okay Mr Greg. Just remember to wait for me to give you permission to open my door before doing so." He just nodded. You walked closer to him but it only seemed to make him more uncomfortable, his hand edging closer to the wall. Stopping in your tracks you decided you didn't want to make him feel any worse thanhe already did. "What's wrong Mr Greg? You wanted me before?"

Mr Greg nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to bid you goodnight. I am terribly sorry. I feel as if I am no better than the thieves I was trying to protect you from in the first place."

"Don't worry Mr Greg you meant me no harm, whilst the thieves one goal is to cause harm and destruction."

"Samuel." He corrected quickly, his eyes finally meeting yours. "I feel Mr Greg is too formal. I'd prefer Samuel."

You nodded. "Of course, Samuel. Thenyou may call me y/n."

"Goodnight, y/n." He whispered a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. You gathered up your courage and walked over to Samuel, standing up in your tiptoes you placed a gentle kiss on his cheeks, which were warm from all the blushing.

"Goodnight, Samuel." You whispered back, the heel of your heels making a soft clicking sound. Filling in the eerie silence left hung in the room as you went back to the bedroom.

The next day you woke up in a unfamiliar bed, the sheets were a lot softer then those you had at home. It wasn't until you opened your eyes to see Samuel's room. It was minimalist, just bed, a small bedside table, an armchair and a wardrobe. It was certainly a nice change from your extravagantly decorated room, your family sparing no expense to only have the best for their children. You slipped into the dress from yesterday hoping no one may mind, plus you felt rude to ask for something ofSamuel's to wear. Creeping out you found a sleeping Samuel rocking gently on the chair as he snores soundly. You giggled as you stepped closer to see his off features. Now you were so close you could see the soft, long eyelashes gracefully brushing against his pink cheeks. Instinctively your hand reached out to touch his hair. Feeling the feather like strands filtering through your fingers a smile broke out on your face. He looked so at peace sleeping the worries of his Mill no longer botheringhim as he slept. Where dreams would take you away from all fear, your worries replaced with a fantasy world so real and enrapturing. You hoped one day that this dream would one day become a reality. His eyes began to flutter, you let your hands fall from Samuel's hair before he caught you, making the situation between the two of you even worse then before.

"Y/n?" He whispered. Your hand shot to your mouth, you made no response as you ran back to your room before shutting the door. Letting youryou back slide down against the door you let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully he may not remember this later but at least he didn't see you so captivated by something so simple as his hair. You were sure he would laugh at you, it's not like he already thinks you just a silly girl/boy. Straightening the non-existent creases on your dress you slowly opened the door once again to see a wide awake Samuel watching you with a grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Y/n? What's so alluring about my hair?"

You blushed a deep red, surely he wouldn't have known but no matter how he knew he has caught you.

"I could feel you breath against as face, y/n. You should maybe be less obvious when you want to caress my hair next time."

"I'm sorry, Samuel. I just wanted to see what it felt like. Don't think me a foolish girl/boy, you were sleeping and the morning sunlight cast against it looked so enticing." You bit down on your lip, not daring to look him in the eye, for fear of what his expression was now.

"Y/n, you are so alluring, so intriguing. I've never met someone quite like you." He stood up his tall frame intimidating you a little as he edged closer.

"I'm really not, I assure you I'm as plain and as monotonous as there can be."

"But I think otherwise. Why don't you spend another day with me? Frederick Engel is visiting today from, Germany. I hope you'd be happy to help me give a tour, I'm sure you are well acquainted by now with the Mill."

"I'd happily give him a tour to this, Mr Engels. Please be sure to give him as such an excellent lunch as you did yesterday." "Certainly, I'll make sure that Mrs Jones catches another goose. But I can't have you wearing the same dress, y/n! I'll send a servant to dress you in the finest dress and jewels I own."

"Why? Is this not enough?" You were quite offended by Samuel's comment this dress was one of you finest was this not enough for a German communist. They must have a particular taste youthought to yourself.

"No! No! You dress is wonderful but since it was the same one as yesterday I thought you might want a change in clothes. I never meant to offend."

"I see, well these might be covered in all that cotton dust so I'll accept. But I'd preferably wear my own veil, I certainly don't want any of that dust like that one my dress clinging to my lungs."

"I'll see you at breakfast then, y/n. I send servants done here with all that you need." Kissing your hand he left the house toattend to his business.

Soon enough servants walked in with boxes of jewellery and hangers with only the most exquisite of dresses.

"Miss, would you like anything particular today?" A small woman asked you, her hair was light brown swept up into a tight bun almost stretching the skin on her face.

"May I have a loose hairstyle similar to that of our Queen and..." You let your finger run across the section of dresses. The navy blue dress was definitely the nicest you've seen with an off-the- shoulder cut. You've seenmany high class women such a design and thought it would be wise to present yourself in such a way especially in front of Me Engels. "I'd like this one, please." They nodded soon fastening the corset around your waist and slipping the dress over your frame. To finish they slipped small pines into your hair and fastened a dainty diamond necklace around your neck.

"How is this, miss?" The same servant asked. You nodded with approval. They weren't as good as your own servants at home but what theyhad done was certainly mediocre. "Thank you." Waving them out, you took your time to examine yourself in the mirror.

Gently placing the veil over your head, you watched as your face disappeared before the mirror. Hopefully Mr Engels wouldn't ask to see your face as Samuel had. As soon as you headed down to the Mill it was already bustling with workers even though it was only six in the morning. Of course by the time you reached the Mill Mr Engels and Samuel they were well engaged in a conversation. Samuel's eyes lit up as soon as he caught sight of you, soon gesturing to you. Mr Engels was a small man, with shortdark hair, his face was stern unlike Samuel's which was relaxed and held so much kindness and warmth even in his gentle eyes. Extending your hand out to Mr Engels you could his distaste as he gingerly kissed it.

He sucked in his lips as he spoke as if he was eating a sour sweet. "So this is the woman you were telling me about Sam? She is certainly something though I'd like to see what is behind that veil to see what you see in her." Mr Engels looked at you again his eyes running up the length of your body with much displeasure.

Samuel seemed oblivious to this, "She is a wonderful journalist who has taken much interest in the Mill. I hope you don't mid if she joins us for the tour."

"Certainly not." But as he said that he shot you a look you could tell was filled with hatred. You wondered what you had done to echo such hate between you and Mr Engels. You have barely met and he's already been expressive his dislike towards you. Then you saw it as Samuel touched the back of Mr Engelsto guide him to the dining room. You saw the tinge of pink on Mr Engels' cheeks, his subtle smirk thrown over his shoulder towards you. He liked Samuel.

 **This is probably crap but due to the requests from friends and the fact that group chats aren't the most suitable places for a story to be told I've decided to upload it to this site.** **Review or I'll get angry.** **-mesembria-**


End file.
